She's Different You Know
by JerkDestroyer
Summary: "He slaps me across the face and I feel the skin rise. As I step out through the front door he yells behind me, "You will pay Bea! I will find you, wherever you go! You are always mine!" I run until my feet won't carry me farther. I fall on the ground and cry. Moving may just be a good thing." A/U, present day, FourTris, Four has a sister Updated a lot! T because you know why!
1. Chapter 1: Waking up (Four's POV)

**A/N: Another NEW story! This one might hit home for some of you guys. It's going to be present day with the Divergent characters, but there is a new chick. She will change the perspective of the whole present day thing with the Divergent characters. Her name will be Emmeline (pronounced Em-a-leen), but will go by various nicknames throughout the story. She will be Four's little sister, who wants to be big and brave just like he is. You will follow her, Tobias and Tris throughout a different story then most of the ones on FanFiction. Oh, and there may be a little bit of a plot twist of the best. Who knows what it will be. Long Author's Note, I know. But now for the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>***Tobias's POV***<strong>

_The walls are closing in around me. Their gray concrete features sends chills down my spine. They close in slowly, soon to be trapping me with in their boundaries. I start to feel cramped even though there is still a lot of room between the opposing sides. The walls remind me of the closet my dad stuck me in with Emmy for our punishments._

_Where's my sister? I look around, wanting to find her. I have to make sure she is safe. I look around the area swiftly, wanting to find her. Instead I discover my dad on the other end of the space between the slowly closing walls. My sister magically appears next to him. "EMMY!" I yell._

_Marcus's face reveals anger, disgust and disappointment. "STOP!" I scream, but it doesn't seem to faze him. He somehow decides to sling off his belt, fast. And I flinch knowing how bad the leather of the belt feels. Marcus then swings it back, ready to hit her, my sister, his daughter. "Four," she yells, "Four."_

_The belt swings over her head and I close my eyes, and hear the impact. I scream in horror, knowing what's hitting her skin. I feel the burn singe my own skin._

_"FOUR!" She yells in terror and fear, "Four!"_

I am shaken out of my dreams by Emmy. Or well nightmares. I have been having more and more lately. The more our parents fight, the more Marcus swings off his belt, the longer he locks us in that closet, the worse they get.

"Four," she says softly, "You were screaming."

"Sorry Em," I say. She's right. I was screaming. My throat feels some what raspy, and with the nightmare that still lingers in my mind, I had a reason to be. Emmy is safe next to me, kneeling by my bed, hand on my shoulder. I see the sunlight shining in through the dark blue curtains of my light that manages to peak through the dark curtain reveals her dark brown bed head, which exposes to me that she hasn't been up long herself.

"You didn't wake me up with your screams Four. I woke up on my own with the alarm I et last night. Do you remember what you said?" she pounders.

I shake my head, what did I tell her?

"You told me to wake you at five because you had football practice again this morning," she says, reminding me that I have practice this morning. Coach would kill me if I was late. Emmy stands up from her kneeling position beside my bed. She almost hits her head on the fan hanging from the ceiling of my room. Her height, which is close to my own, reminds me that she is only a few years younger than me.

"Thanks for waking me sleepy head," I say.

"Let's get ready fast, so we can get off to school before dad gets up," she says, reminding me of the fear in my dreams. Emmy also doesn't want to run into dad. I wonder if she shared my nightmare, or just has fears of her own. She usually takes most of her anger out at her martial art lessons, but sometimes you just can't take all your anger out on a bag.

I pull the blankets back and my sister leaves my room, shutting the door covered in football posters, behind her. I pull a pair of athletic shorts on, along with a black short-sleeved compression t-shirt. I pack a pair of jeans and another t-shirt in my football bag to change into after practice. I throw a towel into my bag for my shower after practice. I slide on a pair of my blue Nike Airs, and walk out of my bedroom, trying not to make much noise.

When I glide down the stairs I see Emmy pulling her hair back into a french braid in front of the mirror in the living room. She is already dressed in her usual pair of jeans and Under Armour sweatshirt.

I tread into the kitchen and get underway the making of both her and I lunches for school. I pack hers with a ham and cheese sandwich, apple, goldfish, and the last strawberry kiwi Capri Sun. I put leftover chicken from the night before on bread, grab an apple, a protein bar, some Oreos, and pack them in my lunch bag. I decide I also need to grab two protein drinks to put in my bag to drink following the football practices before and after school.

I stuff her sack lunch in her blue and black backpack. Then my protein drinks in my football bag, and my lunch sack into my blue and green backpack.

By 5:45, we are both walking out the door of our brick house towards the street, where I parked my shiney black Jeep Commando. We put our school bags in the back seat of the marvelous Jeep. We get in, and both her and I buckle up. I put the key in the ignition while she turns the stereo on to our local radio station. She turns up the song when she realizes its Counting Stars by One Republic. She starts singing along as I pull out of the driveway. We are off to school without a run-in from our parents.

We get to school and notice there are few vehicles in the parking lot since its so early. Most kids don't get here till two hours after us. Usually the only people here this early are the football team, some teachers, the morning detention kids and the academic clubs, that don't meet after school. We get a spot close to the football field, to spare us the walk.

Emmy and I climb out of the Jeep, then grab our bags from the back seat. With our bags in hand, we slam the doors, and I lock up the Jeep. Emmy follows me to the football fields, then she walks over to the bleachers, sitting in her usual spot in the front row, where she has the perfect view of the practice. She starts pulling out some notecards she needs to study for a test she has today in biology.

I walk into the locker room where almost all of the team has already arrived and are putting on their protective pads, and training jerseys. Zeke greets me with a friendly wave and I walk over to my locker, that is right next to his, ready for another practice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys like the story! Review with any suggestions or predictions and let me know if I should keep going with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Start (Beatrice's POV)

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! I'm here with another chapter. I'm planning on skipping around the POVs with Tris, Caleb, Four and Emmeline. I hope you guys enjoy this! R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Beatrice's POV***<strong>

_I walk out of school with Liam, like usual. We walk to his house after school like usual, his house is right by the high school. We pass the usual houses, the follower beds, and some other kid's houses._

_We get to his house, my hand in his, and walk in the front door. We sling our backpacks off on the couch and walk into the kitchen for our after school snack like always. I pull some peanut butter out of the pantry and he gets the crackers out of the cabinet. I grab a butter knife and we go to his bedroom._

_We sit down on his bed, and he flips on the TV to the local station that has Judge Judy playing. We start eating the crackers and talk about the usual gossip of the school day._

_"I can't believe Patrick got suspended," I say._

_"Again? He just got back to school."_

_We share a laugh and finish off the crackers. We throw the peanut butter to the top of his dresser, landing on some discarded shirts._

_"So," he says, "How's your dad's job as mayor going?"_

_I gulp. I haven't told him the news yet. "Actually," I draw out, "I wanted to talk to you about that."_

_"What's the matter babe?" he asks._

_"I was waiting till the right time to tell you," I say._

_"The time if right. Just tell me what's going on," he says gazing into my eyes. He tucks a loose piece of hair behind my ear. "You can tell me anything," he says softly._

_"Well," I say, feeling the heat boil behind my eyes. "He got elected for Senator and we have to move to Chicago." I close my eyes, not wanting to see the reaction on his face. When I open them I find him staring at me._

_"You're, you're joking," he says, "right?"_

_I shake my head. "I'm, I'm sorry Liam."_

_"You're kidding Bea. You aren't serious," he says, tears falling from his eyes._

_"I'm not," I say, holding back the heat that wants to fall._

_"You aren't doing this Bea! You ARE NOT leaving me!" he yells._

_"I have to," I say, "I want to stay though."_

_"Then stay! Don't leave Bea!" he screams._

_"I can't!" I say feeling a tear fall from my eye._

_"You don't love me!" he screams, "You never loved me!"_

_"I did, and still do Liam."_

_He slaps me across the face and I feel the skin rise. I stand up, walk out of his bedroom and grab my backpack off his couch. As I step out through the front door he yells behind me, "You will pay Bea! I will find you, wherever you go! You are always mine!"_

_I break off into a run, not running back. I run so fast I don't see the beautiful scenery anymore. The tears run down my face. I hear Liam yelling "I WILL FIND YOU! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!"_

**DREAM END!**

I wake up to my alarm blaring,"_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said, Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now, Yeahhh._"

The nightmare still burned in my mind. The memory never goes away. Not even in my dreams. Ever since it happened, it's all I can think about. When I close my eyes, I still see the mad Liam. When I go to sleep, it fills my nightmares. I just can't get away from the pain that lingers in my heart. I didn't tell my parents. I told them everything went fine telling Liam. I told them that we were going to try this long distance relationship thing, and the worst part is that they believe me. Part of me thinks he will follow through with his last words and find me, that he somehow owns me. I hope the first day will help me through this.

First day, at a new school, in the middle of a semester. This was going to be _great_. I'm happy my dad got a new job, but he moved the entire family. He got a new job as a senator of Illinois.

_"My father said, Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now, Yeahhh_," My alarm continues.

I hit the off button, and pull the covers back. I stand up, and trudge over to my closet. I open it, glaring in. Some of my clothes are still in the boxes that are piled up around my room. I stare at the clothes that are unpacked, and in my closet. I pull out a pair of jeans, slide on a Nike t-shirt, put on my Under Armour sweatshirt, and slide my feet into my pair of Nike Airs.

I walk into my bathroom. The good side to moving, where my dad is a senator is that he has the money to buy us a bigger house where I have my own bathroom. Part of him getting this big house is to make it up to Caleb and I for moving us to a new state, new city, new school in the middle of the semester.

I brush my hair, pulling it back into a side ponytail. I brush my teeth, wash my face, put on a touch of makeup, and I'm ready to roll.

I walk into the living room to see Caleb up and ready. My mom and dad stand in their pajamas, not needing to be at work till later. Caleb and I have to get to school early because Caleb wants to check out the football program, then get a tour of the school.

Our parents bid us goodbye, and we stride outside to get in Caleb's Hummer. We toss our bags in the back, I get shotgun, while Caleb gets in the driver seat. We buckle up and pull out of the driveway. Caleb is taking in the new scenery as he drives, so he's quiet. I decide to turn on some tunes. I go through the channels, finding the local radio station. When I do find it, I turn it up, realizing it's Counting Stars by One Republic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think and if I should keep going! And if not stated before... I don't own Divergent or Counting Stars by One Republic! **


	3. Chapter 3: Going to Footbal(Caleb's POV)

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Here's another chapter! R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Caleb's POV***<strong>

I can already see myself playing and practicing on the football fields. I was my last team's star quarterback, and moving away has been hard on me, but looking at Beatrice makes my pain look like nothing. Something happened that she isn't telling me, and I'm planning on figuring out what. She has been off since the day we had left our old school and told Liam that we were leaving. She had said they were going to do the long distance thing, but even if she is missing him right now, something else is going on too, and I can't figure it out.

"Beatrice?" I ask.

"Ya?" she answers.

"Are you okay."

"I guess," she says, looking out the window.

I shut the music off. "Bea, tell me the-,"

"Don't call me that anymore!" she yells then mutters to herself, "That's what he called me."

"What was that?" I ask, trying to make her think that I didn't hear what she said.

"Nothing, nothing."

So that's it? She doesn't want anyone calling her Bea because that was what Liam called her? But she said her and Liam were doing this long distance thing.

She pops the music back on and starts bobbing her head. I pop the music off again. "Bea-" I say, but get a glare from her, "Beatrice, what's bothering you," I ask.

"Nothing!" she yells.

"Something is! Now tell me!" I say.

"I'm just nervous for the new school day Caleb! Just leave me the fuck alone! Geez!" she yells. I jump when I hear her use a swear word. Beatrice doesn't use that language.

"Sorry Beatrice," I say.

I turn into the school parking lot, and park in the middle, not wanting to take anyone's spot. Beatrice and I grab our bags and walk to the office.

The principle is standing by the front desk waiting. "Welcome Ms. and Mr. Prior," he says with a grin, "I'm Mr. Meh-off."

"What's your first name," I ask.

"Jackson, but you should call me Mr. Mehoff like everyone else. I don't care if you are the Senator's son."

I mutter, "Jack Meh-off, bet he was given a bunch of shit when he was little." This comment causes Beatrice to snicker. Luckily Mr. Mehoff doesn't hear what I said.

He gives us some papers, with the top sheets being our schedule. He then gives us a quick tour of the school, pointing out some classes Beatrice and I have.

We then step out of the school, heading towards the football field. I see from the distance all the football boys running around the field, getting warmed up. "Well here's the field. Go meet the coach. Good luck," Mr. Mehoff says, leaving us.

I wonder around the locker room checking everything out, with Beatrice in tow. We find an empty spot to set our bags down, then go out onto the field.

The first thing I notice is two coaches in the middle, yelling at certain players to run faster. I see the determination in some of these kid's eyes, running around the field. The coaches wave at Beatrice and I, we return a wave.

We trek towards the coaches. Next thing we know we are standing right in front of the coaches. "Hi I'm coach Max, I coach the defence and this is coach Kenneth who coaches the offense," Max says sticking out his hand. Both Beatrice and I shake it.

"Nice to meet you guys," Coach Kenneth says, patting us on the back, "I heard you're an amazing quarterback."

"You could say that," Beatrice says, "Or you could see it for yourself."

"You have a spark, little girl," Coach Kenneth says.

"You bet," she says, crossing her arms.

Coach Max calls all the players in from there run and everyone circles up.

"Four!" yells Coach Kenneth.

I guy about my age, tall and broad walks over to us. "Show Bea here to the bleachers. She might have something in common with your sister," Coach says.

"Don't call me Bea," Beatrice says.

Four nods at coach and starts talking to Beatrice, leading her away.

I pull my football gloves out of my pocket and slide them onto my hands. They'll help me grip the ball and what not.

"So," Coach Kenneth says, "Let's see those quarterback skills little sparky was talking about."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was a little short! Who likes the principle or the coaches? Any suggestions? Leave them in the reviews and if I use your idea, I'll shout you out! Thanks for all the support!**


	4. Chapter 4: Practice (Beatrice's POV)

**A/N: I was originally going to make this an Emmeline POV, but then decided to make it from Beatrice, enjoy!**

**Also thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! They really do warm my heart!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Beatrice's POV***<strong>

"Huddle up!" Coach Max yells to all the players, who run to where Caleb and I are standing, circling up.

"Fore!" yells Coach Kenneth. I duck, thinking that someone was playing golf. Then I realize it's someone's number, not a golf warning. I look around, no one relizes I ducked. Good. I don't want to look like a weirdo on the first day.

I guy about Caleb's age, makes his way over to us. He isn't near as scrawny as Caleb, he has more muscle and is taller. I'm guessing this is _Four_.

"Show Bea here to the bleachers. She might have something in common with your sister," Coach Kenneth says.

"Don't call me Bea," Beatrice says.

Four nods at coach. He turns around and I run for a second so I'm catch up to him, and walk right beside him.

"Why don't you want to be called Bea?" he asks.

"Long story," I say thinking of Liam. He had come up with the nickname for me. I don't want to be reminded of him and how he didn't want me to leave. I feel heat boil behind my eyes, and I feel the sting of his slap across my face again.

"Maybe you could tell it to me sometime uhh..." he says drawing it out, wanting to know my name, since I don't want to be called Bea.

"Beatrice," I say, looking at the ground.

"Tris," he mutters to himself.

"What?" I ask, wanting him to say it louder.

"I took the Bea out of Beatrice to get Tris," he says smiling.

"Tris," I say repeating it, "I like it."

"So now that I gave you a new name, you'll tell me the story of why you don't like Bea," he says. We make our way to the in zone.

"Maybe," I mumble. I think of Liam in my head. I don't want to think of him anymore! I wish he'd get out of my head. He hit me, and now all I can do is think about it. We aren't even officially broken up. I didn't say it was over, and neither did he. He said I was always him. I wish I could have just yelled that it was over, but I didn't. Instead he yelled that I would always be his. He doesn't own me. I'm not a doll, or a toy.

"Maybe?" Tobias questions, bringing me out of my thoughts

"Aren't you supposed to lead me somewhere and get to practice?" I snap at him, as we walk through the locker room doors.

"I guess," he says back calmly, "What's bothering you?"

I walk over to the spot where Caleb and I dumped our stuff. Should I tell Four what happened? Would he believe me? I pick my bag, and open my mouth to say something, but the doors fly open.

"Four!" a voice says, "Coach needs you. I'll take Bea up to your sister."

"Tris." Four says, "Her name is Tris."

"Okay then," the unnamed boy says.

Four walks out and hollers, "If you want to talk about it, let me know!"

I'm left with the guy. "Talk about what?" he asks.

"Nothing," I state blankly, "Do you go by your number too?"

"No, that's only Four," he says, "No one knows his real name."

"Well what's your real name?" I ask him.

"My real name is Peter, my fake name is Peter, my nickname is Peter, the name I had when I was a baby was Peter, the name I have and will have till the day I die, and even after that is Peter. Did you get that?" he asks.

"Yes. You are always _Peter_," I say.

"Good," he says sitting down on one of the benches.

"Aren't you supposed to get back to the field after you bring me to Four's sister?" I ask him.

"I'm supposed to do a lot of things, but going back out there isn't one of them," he says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"You're brother took my spot," he says, looking up at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just-," I say.

"He's perfect," he says, "I know."

"Pete-," I say, but am cut off when he stands up.

Peter slams me into one of the lockers, pinning my hands above my head. "Which means you're probably perfect too," he says, looking me up and down. The Elevator Look. They talked about it in our sexual abuse section in health. My friends all called it abuse month when we talked about it in health.

I focus back at the situation at hand, Peter still looking me over. My flat-ish chest doesn't give him much to look at. I try moving my arms out of his grasp, but I can't budge them. "Let. Go." I command through my clenched teeth.

"Make me," he growls, stepping to me so his body is against mine. I try to bring my knee up, but he is too close to me. I can't move a muscle.

"Stop," I say, struggling to move one last time, before I just go limp at give him what he wants, what ever that is.

"No," Peter says. He's breathing right down my neck. I'm scared. I close my eyes, wanting to get out of this hell and see Liam, blonde haired, red teared face, screaming that I'm his. I open my eyes and see Peter against me. No matter what I do, I can't get away.

"Let. Her. Go," a voice says, echoing throughout the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed! (or as them country folk say "Hope y'all had a hoot") Who is it? Review your predictions! Is is Caleb? Four? One of the coaches? Or another character? Maybe even Christina? Review your answers and I'll shout out the people who get it right!**


	5. Chapter 5: Saving Tris (Emmy's POV)

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! No one got who it was! Think I'm going to start where I left off? Nope, going to Emmeline! :P**

**But First: **Fortriss**- I do watch the Fosters! I love it! Liam was pulled out of there! He isn't the same character in this FanFic as he is in the show, but that's where I pulled the idea of him for! I was waiting to see who noticed it! Good job!**

LegendLover94**- I agree, we do need to see Caleb's tough side. But not here, he was tough in the car ride, or well Hummer ride to school, but I have other plans for who is saving Tris!**

LoveTobiasEaton**- I love the idea to make the person Liam, but sadly it is not. I already had about half of the chapter done by the time I read your review. But don't worry, out dear pal Liam will be making an appearance eventually!**

Everyone else**- Thanks for all your reviews! Too bad y'all didn't get it! Now let's see who saves her... But first Emmeline's POV!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Emmeline's POV***<strong>

I watch the new girl and Four walk towards the stands, away from the team. Coach Kenneth probably wanted to stick her with me, not that I have a problem with it. We could end up being good friends. I watch the guy, Caleb- I think his name is. He slips on his gloves, and Uriah throws the ball to him from across the field. Caleb throws it back to him, in a perfect spiral. Max and Kenneth are amazed and I can tell they are offering Caleb Peter's spot in practice. I see Coach Kenneth send Peter off to the locker rooms.

Next thing I know I see Four walk out of the locker room, but the new girl is still not with me. Wasn't that what Four was supposed to do with the girl? Bring her to me? It leaves Peter and the new chick in the same room. I have to check this out, knowing what usually happens with Peter and girls. Probably wants to get to the new chick before anyone else can.

I put my notecards with the play cards for the team in my bag. Four doesn't know, but Coach Kenneth has seen me throw and catch some footballs and wants me on the team, but Coach Max says I have to learn all the plays first. If I can learn all of the plays, I get a spot on the team.

I stand up and trek over to the door that leads to the locker room. I quietly open the door and step in. I pull the door shut behind me, not wanting Peter and the new girl to hear me.

"Stop," she says, voice trembling. I get down on my hand and knees, out of sight.

"No," Peter demands. I look up to see Peter pinning her against the locker, hands held above her head. He is right up against her. She has no wiggle room at all. There is no way she'll get out of that.

The girl closes her eyes frightened. Even with my martial art skills, I couldn't get away from Peter when he wanted me. I find my voice and say the words I wish would have saved me. "Let. Her. Go," I say, standing up, hearing my voice echo throughout the room.

"What was that Em?" he asks, glaring at me.

"Let her go," I repeat, but louder.

"Why?" he asks, "Did you finally figure out you want me?"

"Ewww! Hell no Peter. Just let her go. Coaches don't have to find out about this," I say, "Unless I go tell them now."

Peter releases the girl. She rubs her wrists, making her way over towards me.

"Get out of here Pee-wad!" I yell.

He flips out his middle finger at me, and walks out the locker room doors.

"Thanks," the new girl says.

"Anytime," I say back. Anyone would want a way out of Peter's grasp. Anyone. "So what's your name?"

"Tris," she says, "And yours?"

"Emmeline." I say, "But everyone calls me Emmy, and sometimes Em."

"Nice to meet you Emmy," she says sticking out her hand, and I shake it.

"So you're the awesome quarterback's sister?" I ask.

"You got that right," she says, "And I'm guessing you're Four's sister."

"You got that right," she says back smiling.

Page Break

Once she had gotten her stuff and talked through what happened with Peter, which isn't as bad as some of the stuff done to other girls, me included, we went back up to my spot on the bleachers.

"So you just sit up here and watch them?" she asks me.

"Ya. Sometimes I do homework, look at the plays," I say back.

"You're looking at the plays, the moves, like you want to play?" she asks.

"Ya, I really do. Coaches said if I could learn the moves I could be on the team. But don't say anything to anyone. Coaches also mentioned to keep it a secret till it actually happened. They doubt I'll make it, but they are wron-," I'm saying but am cut off when the football flies into the bleachers.

Tris jumps up a few rows, catching it, then throwing it in a perfect spiral, right into Caleb's hands.

"Woah!" I exclaim.

"Ya," she says, "What were you saying?"

"Well usually they don't let girls on the team here," I say.

"My old school wouldn't even consider putting chicks on the team," she says glumly.

"Would you like to join my mission of trying to get on the team?" I ask.

She nods her head. And like that I have a new friend, who shares my goal.

I hear a commotion below and see another guy hustle onto the field, with the principle in tow. I hear Tris suck in a breath beside me, and Caleb wave at the guy. In the guy's hand is a schedule.

"Beatrice," Caleb screams, "Guess whos here?"

The guy offers a smile but when I look to Tris she has the look of terror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger again! Who do you think it is this time? Did I surprise everyone with the person to save Tris to be Emmeline? Review who you think the character on the field is! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Liam is Here? (Tris's POV)

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! Three days waiting for the next chapter! I could make up some lazy excuse about homework tests and my sport (which I have been busy with), but I don't really want to bug you guys and be all like, "i'm sorry I haven't updated due to my teacher being a bitch", or some nonsense, instead I'll just bring you another chapter!**

**Most people got the prediction right! I couldn't make it Marcus for the few that predicted him because Tris doesn't know him yet, and wouldn't have a reason to be frightened by him. So here's the update! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! They really make my day!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Tris's POV(Yes it says Tris now because she has been officially nicknamed!)***<strong>

I hear a commotion below and know that Caleb has probably thrown another perfect throw. I look down and instead of seeing Caleb throwing I see someone walking onto the field, with the principle following close behind. I find myself suck in a breath. He can't be here. Caleb waves at him and I want to snap Caleb's hand off. He can't wave to him. He hurt me. He has a schedule in his hand, like Caleb and I received earlier today. He has moved here too.

"Beatrice," Caleb screams, "Guess who's here?"

I feel my face twist up in a look of horror. He doesn't want to let me go. He thinks I'm his.

Liam wears a smile and waves at me. I feel my fists ball up into fists, feel a trickle of sweat run down my neck, and the hairs on my arms rise. Last time I had seen him, he had hit me, and yelled that he didn't want me to go, that I am his.

"Tris who is he?" Emmy asks.

"No one," I say, fighting back tears. "No one you need to know."

"Tris are you okay?" she asks looking me in the eyes.

"Bea!" Liam calls out.

"We'll talk later," I whisper.

"It's Tris, not Bea," Coach Kenneth yells.

"Ya pea-brain. Her name is Trissss," Peter says, drawing out the s.

"I'm pretty sure her name..," Liam starts saying but I speak up.

"Its Tris now _Liam_," I say, using his name like an insult.

"Tris," he says, "Come down and join me."

I stay firmly in place. I feel Emmy look at me, and I stay still, in shock.

"You don't have to go Tris," she whispers.

"Tris!" Caleb yells, "Come down here!"

I take a step towards the locker room doors. "Face your fears," Emmy says under her breath.

I take another step and open the locker room doors. I walk through the locker room, trekking over to the doors to get onto the field.

I had just made a new friend, someone who wanted to get on the football team with me, but now I'm stuck facing Liam. I got attacked by Peter, then Liam shows up. What am I going to do? This can't get any worse.

When I step foot onto the field the sun shines into my eyes, and I'm temporarily blinded. I make my way over to where Coach Kenneth is standing, me wanting to stand behind an adult I know and trust. Coach Kenneth and my dad played football together in college. My dad was studying politics, and Kenneth wanted to make it big. He did for a few years, but retired due to a torn ACL. He never got back into it, and now coaches football here, and teaches English. And lucky for me he teaches my new English class.

Caleb is already engulfed in conversation with Liam. Liam being his football buddy, and his favorite receiver. Caleb and Liam together in football are like two peas in a pod, perfect. Kenneth clears his throat, and the party begins.

"Here's the amazing receiver we have heard about," Kenneth says.

"You were expecting him?" Caleb asks.

"Ya dude," Liam says, "I wanted to surprise Bea-Tris."

"You could have at least told me!" Caleb exclaims and punches Liam on the shoulder.

Coach claps his hands, "Let's see a few passes from you guys, then practice is over."

Caleb stands at the forty-foot line, and Liam at the ten foot line. Caleb throws the spiral, which causes Liam to run into the in-zone, catching the throw. The whole team erupts in claps and Liam throw it all the way back to Caleb.

Next thing I know, practice is over, and I walk back up to the bleachers to grab my stuff. When I reach the top, Emmy smiles at me, but then I feel a figure behind me. I go to grab my backpack, but the figure's hand touches my shoulder. I have one guess who it is, as I turn around to face the character.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOO Cliffie! Who do you think it is? Another mystery person cliffie! Three in a row! Make your guesses in the reviews, and I'll shout out who got it right! **


	7. Chapter 7: Prank (Four's POV)

**A/N: OOooo, who's ready to find out who the mystery person is? *Everyone raises hand* Okay y'all This is the update! MyBrokenHeart123 will be co-authoring this story! And no one got the question right! You'll never guess who it is... Who's ready to find out? Well too bad.**

* * *

><p><strong>***Four's POV***<strong>

With practice now being over, we all walked into the locker room. Caleb already engulfed in conversation with Liam, I decided to get in on their discussion.

"Coach said that when you told him you were moving?" Caleb questioned.

"Ya, he was amazed I'd get to be coached by the great Kenneth!" Liam exclaimed, "Then after I told him. I shut some doors and went back to spy on him. He had thought I left, never expecting me to see what he does in his office after practice. He was crying in his fancy office spinny chair. He had just lost both of his best players, so he was crying! And to get a closer look he had open a drawer. You would have never guessed what was in them."

"What could it be?" Caleb asks.

"A drawer full of water balloons."

"What would he do with water balloons?" I ask.

"Oh hi there Four," Caleb says.

"Well Four. I cleared my throat and scared him. I asked what was with all the packs of water balloons," Liam says.

"You basically admitted to spying on him Liam!" Caleb exclaims.

"What did he say he was going to use them for?" I ask.

"Well he said he was going to fill them up all day and have a water balloon fight instead of practice," Liam says.

"They could be doing it at today's practice!" Caleb says.

"We could do that sometime!" I say.

"Well coach was sad he lost his two best players and he wasn't sure he was even going to do it anymore because now everyone needed to fill our shoes to keep up our wins!"

"Robert Black can keep up our wins!" Caleb says.

"Without a doubt," Liam says back.

"Ready to bring your team to state Four?" Caleb asks.

"We will win state!" Liam exclaims.

"Actually," I say, "We went to state last year, but some dumb ass tackled me and his friend stomped on my ankle, breaking it."

Liam and Caleb's eyes get big. "Are you legit dude?" Liam asks.

"Ya, they wanted to put our team's best player out. Without me, there is just Edward, Drew and Peter to run the plays. Everyone else is sorta just fillers. Don't tell them I said that. It left us without a strong offense."

"Oooo man," Caleb says, "That sucks."

"You all healed up now?" Liam asks.

"I had all year to heal up. Football is my life," I state.

"Football is all of our lives!" Liam says.

"True that homie," Caleb says.

"I want to go get Tris," Liam says turning around.

"Let's catch a shower, then I'll go get her," Caleb says.

"Or I could...," I say.

"No dude. You have to shower up too," Liam says.

"Okay," I say, while they grab their clothes and walk into the showers, setting their clothes outside the showers.

Zeke walks up to me, with a mischievous grin on his face. "Ready to prank the newbies?"

"Usual plan?" Peter asks from a distance.

"Sí," Uriah says with a Mexican accent. I see a grin growing on his face.

"I'll go get the stuff," Drew says, walking over to the storage room. He snags two cheerleader uniforms.

Peter snags their clothes, while Drew replaces them with the cheerleader uniforms. We all wait patiently for them to finish their showers. I hear the water turn off. They reach their hands out for their clothes and I hear them groan. "Really guys?!" Caleb yells.

"Give us our shit back!" Liam yells.

Peter brings their clothes back to them. Caleb and Liam snatch them from him, then get dressed. They finally come back, clothes on. Usually we let the newbies wear the cheerleading costumes, in order to get their clothes back, but Caleb and Liam may deserve better.

"That was not cool," Caleb says.

"Actually, it was sorta funny," Liam says.

"It was not!" Caleb exclaims.

"Brighten up Caleb. It was just a joke," Liam says.

"Ya Caleb," Peter says, "Cool your tits."

"Whatever," Caleb grumbles.

"I'm going to get Tris," Liam says.

"No!" Caleb says, "I'll go get her!" He turns around and tromps off to go get Tris.

"He really can't take a joke, can he?" I ask Liam.

"Sure can't," he replies.

"Pansycakes!" Uriah yells.

"I can't wait to talk to Tris," Liam says.

"She's really hard-core," I say.

"Well she is my Bea," he says.

"Your Bea?" I ask.

"I gave her the nickname," he says.

Then it hits me. She doesn't want to be called Bea for a reason. And the reason is probably standing right in front of me. Liam.

"You did?" I ask him.

"Ya I did. Now she wants to be called Tris?" he questions.

"She didn't want to be called Bea anymore because of a reason," I say, wanting to get a reaction out of him.

"Why would that be," he asks.

"You tell me," I say.

I see his face fluster in guilt, but then the seriousness goes back on his face. "I have no clue."

"She doesn't want to be called Bea, so I nicknamed her Tris," I say grinning and turning away.

"Wait," Liam says, "Has she said anything bad about me?"

I turn back to face Liam. Caleb and Tris are standing a distance behind him now.

"Does she have a reason to?" I ask grinning.

"Well when she said she was leaving, I started crying, and she stormed out of my house. I just thought maybe she was mad at me for something. She look happy when she saw me," he says.

"Good luck with that," I say, taking another step away from him.

"Four?" he asks.

"What?"

"Don't say anything to her please."

"Too late Liam," Tris says from behind him, while tapping him on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooooo, what will happen next? What will he say? Review your predictions! Thanks for all the follow and faves! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If there is any football fans out there and know a football player who had played in the NFL with the name of Kenneth or Kenny, let us know! We will shout you out and use the last name and person. MyBrokenHeart123 and I (JerkZero) don't really watch a ton of football where we know everyone's name. Thanks everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8: Christina (Tris's POV)

**A/N: To answer some questions, this WILL be eventually be FourTris, but for now you have to suffer with LiamBea because it adds suspense and you have to have some way for Four to save Tris!**

**The Fosters is an AMAZING show! I got Liam from there! He's not the same exact person in this story as he is on the show, but I like how he was a sort of mysterious character on The Fosters and decided we needed a mysterious character in this story. If you watch The Fosters let me know if I'm doing an okay-ish job of portraying him.**

**Thanks **CityOfDauntless123** for the name. But I think that guy is like super old! Actually that guy died in 1971! I guess there is no one named Kenny who is playing in the NFL, or has played in the NFL that is still alive! I guess we can all pretend that he was some amazing Quarterback! Lol. Review what team you want our Coach Kenneth to have played on in the NFL!**

**Another thing. Caleb was the one to put his hand on Tris's shoulder if you weren't smart enough to figure it out! I decided to pick this chapter up from there for who ever didn't realize it!**

**Now to the story! Sorry for the LONG Author's Note!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Tris's POV***<strong>

I turn around to see Caleb, not Liam. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Tris," Caleb says, "Liam wants to see you."

"I just want to head off to school," I say.

"Come on. Just let him say hi," Caleb says.

"Fine," I huff.

I swing my backpack over my shoulder, and follow Caleb to the locker room. When we enter, I see Four and Liam talking. I decide to stay quiet and see what they are saying. Caleb stays quiet next to me.

"Wait," I hear Liam say, "Has she said anything bad about me?"

Four turns so he's facing Liam.

"Does she have a reason to?" Four asks.

"Well when she said she was leaving, I started crying, and she stormed out of my house. I just thought maybe she was mad at me for something. She didn't look happy when she saw me," he says. I think to myself _lies_. I stormed out of his house because he hit me.

"Good luck with that," Four says, taking another step away from him.

"Four?" Liam asks.

"What?" Four replies. Does he realize I'm here?

"Don't say anything to her please," Liam says, and I force back a laugh. Doesn't he know I am here?

"Too late Liam," I say from behind him, while tapping him on the shoulder. Now he knows that I'm here.

"Tris I'm sorry about being mad when you left. Now we don't have to do the long distance thing. You can still be with me...," Liam starts saying, and it fills me with fury. He hit me and now he moved here to be with me?

"Liam!" I snap, "I don't know."

"Baby," he says, taking a step towards me. "I came here to be with you." He tries to put his hand on my shoulder, but I take a step back away from him. What is thinking? To come here and want to be with me? He thinks he owns me.

"I-I don't know Liam, I-I just don't know," I say, turning away from him. My emotions are about to burst out. I feel the heat behind my eyes, the weight in my chest, I can hear my heart thumping.

"Tris," Liam says, "I'm sorry."

"Let's not do this here. Let's talk after practice tonight," I say. With my backpack slung over my shoulder, I walk out the locker room door, off to school.

After walking half way through the parking lot, I turn to see Emmy next to me. "What was that all about?" she asks.

"Long story," I say.

"I know we haven't known each other long," she says. _Like maybe an hour tops_, I think to myself. "But you can trust me."

I look at her. I can trust Emmy. She has already saved me from that douche-bag Peter, and she shares my goal of getting on a football team. She and I can be really good friends.

"I do trust you, you saved me from Peter! I just," I say. I think of Liam yelling at me, "I just don't want to go into it right now."

"I understand," she says.

"What class do you have first?" she asks me.

"AP Biology," I say.

"With Hooker?" she asks.

"Ya," I reply.

"Christina is in there!" Emmy exclaims.

We walk into the school and I ask give Emmy a look of Who?

"She's my best friend! You will love her!" Emmy says, "Let me grab my books from my locker, and I'll walk you to your class."

I follow Emmy to her locker and she opens it, grabbing a few books. "What's your locker number?" Emmy asks.

"On this paper it says 311," I say.

"Well mine is 312," Emmy says.

"That means i'm under you?" I ask.

"Yep," Emmy says, "You got bottom locker!"

"Heyyy Emmy," I hear a voice say.

"Hi Christina," Emmy says.

Emmy shuts her locker. "Christina this is Tris, Tris this is Christina," she says introducing us to each other.

"Nice to meet you," Christina says.

"NIce to meet you too," I say back.

"She's got first hour with you Christina," Emmy says.

"Cool," Christina says, "You'll just _love_ Hooker."

"With a name like that shouldn't she be a hooker, not a teacher?" I say, getting a laugh out of both Christina and Emmy.

"Let's get to class," Christina says.

"See you guys later," Emmy says, turning and walking towards her first hour class.

"So ready for your first day at Faction high?" Christina asks.

"Sure am," I say.

We walk together to the classroom, and Christina sits down in a seat. I walk up to the teacher and ask where I should sit.

"Well Ms. Prior," Hooker says, "There is one seat left in this classroom. The other new kid got here first and got first choice."

I look around the classroom and see Liam. My heart falls. "So where is the open seat?" I ask.

"Between Mr. Liam Olmstead and Four," she says. I look at the open seat and frown. Sitting between my boyfriend that hit me, and a cute boy. _Great_.

I slide into the seat, and both Four and Liam turn to face me. This will be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOoooo Cliffie! What do you guys think will happen? Review your predictions! Also what team do you want Coach Kenneth to have played for in the NFL? What's your guy's favorite team? Who's ready for the Superbowl tonight? The Superb Owl! Lol, hope y'all enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9: School (Tris's POV)

**A/N: SO everyone has been asking for FourTris. I'll get there eventually. But first... Four needs to get jealous! Who agrees with me? Haha.. Anyways here's another chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Tris's POV***<strong>

I sit in the chair and the teacher starts talking. "For the new kids, I'm Mrs. Hooker, and I teach AP biology. Class welcome Liam and Beatrice."

"It's Bea," corrects Liam.

"No," Four says, "It's Tris."

All the kids are looking at us like we are from another planet. "Tris," I say, "My name is Tris."

"Okay then," Mrs. Hooker says, "Now we are just starting chapter eleven; sexual reproduction."

I see a head turn towards me. Peter. He raises his eyebrows at me, and I roll my eyes. "No," I mouth. Peter starts mouthing something, but is interrupted.

"Peter," Hooker says, "What's so interesting back there?"

"I was just seeing if the new girl had a book," he says, "In which case she doesn't."

"Oh," she says, "I guess Liam and Tris don't have books." She walks over to a cabinet and pulls out two books. She brings them over to us and says "Put your first, last name and the year in the front cover of the book."

I flip the front cover up and start writing _Bea_, then decide to make it say_ Beatrice Prior_. Liam writes his name and year in the book. Mrs. Hooker starts talking again. "Sexual Reproduction..." I pull out my notebook and start taking notes.

The class is just Mrs. Hooker talking, and before I know the bell rings. "What do you have next Bea?" Liam asks.

"It's Tris, and I have uhhhhh," I look down at my schedule, "Algebra with Stroker."

"AP?" Liam asks.

"Ya," I say. He snags my schedule. "Give it back," I say, trying to reach for my schedule.

"We don't have anymore classes together Bea," he says, still holding my paper away from me.

"Good," I say snatching my schedule back, "I don't want to see your stupid face."

"Tris! Let me explain!" he pleads.

"We can talk tonight after practice like I said earlier. Goodbye," I say walking out of the room. I start my way towards Ap Algebra. Christina is waiting outside and stops me.

"You have Four looking at you like _that_?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He never goes for any girls. But every girl has the biggest crush on him! But he never dates anyone! The only girl he talks to is Emmy!" she exclaims.

"Who do you have next?" I ask her.

"Stroker," she says.

"AP Algebra?" I ask.

"Only if one plus one equals two," she says.

"Yay," I say.

We walk into the classroom, Christina goes to her seat, and I go up to the teacher. I look at the bored and see many algebraic notations. I feel someone else approach next to me, and turn to see Caleb. "You're in here too?" I ask him.

"How very observant of you Captain Obvious," Caleb replies with a smirk.

The teacher walks in, two Algebra books in hand. "Ms. and Mr. Prior, nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Stroker and I will be your Algebra teacher. Here are your books and pick an open seat in the classroom," he says. He hands us our books, and I turn around looking for an open seat. I see one next to Christina, and slide into it.

"You get to sit by me?" Christina exclaims.

"I sure do!" I reply.

"Class, I would like to introduce Caleb and Beatrice. They just moved here and if they need any help, I expect you to help them," he says.

"She goes by Tris," Christina says.

"Thanks Christina," Mr. Stroker says.

I flip my book open and flip through the pages. There is writing on some, answers written in from previous years, and tons of math problems.

"Now class," Mr. Stroker says, then goes into a lecture about algebraic expressions.

Before I know it the bell is ringing again. "What you got next?" Christina asks.

"English with Kenneth," I say.

"That'll be fun," she says, "English is that way," she says pointing to my left.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem. See you at lunch!" Christina hollers, walking to the right.

I walk to my left, looking at the different classrooms before I find the one that has a name plate that says _Coach Kenneth_. Kenneth the only teacher NOT going by his last name? This will be fun...

I walk into the classroom and walk up to Coach Kenneth. "Where should I sit?" I ask.

"You can sit there," he says pointing to a table with four chairs around it.

"Thanks Kenny," I say.

"It's Coach Kenneth here Tris," he says. Dad has always called him Kenny, being here calling him Coach Kenneth sounds foreign on my tongue.

"Sorry Coach Kenneth," I say, sitting in the seat he pointed out.

My new classmates fill in around me. No one has come and sat at the table with me. I look around feeling alone. Why would Coach Kenneth sit me alone? As the bell rings Four and another kid step foot in the door.

"We aren't late!" hollers the kid accompanying Four.

"Zeke, Four, have a seat," Coach Kenneth says. So his name is Zeke?

Zeke sits to my left, and Four to my right, so they sit across from each other.

"Class this is Tris. She's new and I expect you to be nice to her," Coach says.

"Welcome Tris!" Zeke says while patting me on the back.

"Okay class," Coach Kenneth says, "Today we are going to start writing a narrative essay. It has to be an event that has happened in your life that you have learned a lesson from. Does anyone have an example?"

Zeke's hand shoots up and Coach calls on him. "Okay. Let's say you went swimming at the lake where there was a sign that says _No swimming_ but you wanted to swim anyways. So you started swimming and then a rabid flock of geese started attacking you because the lake is theirs. You learned that if you are told not to do something, then you shouldnt."

"Good job Zeke. Anyone got any questions?" Coach asks, "Okay then. Let's get to work."

I snatch a piece of paper and my pink mechanical pencil from my back pack. I lay it out in front of me, staring at how blank and white it is. Not a thing on it, and me not knowing what to write on it. What am I going to write about?

I see Four look over at me, then Zeke looks at me too. "You having a problem there Trissy?" Zeke asks.

"I just don't know what to write about," I say, speaking the truth.

"How 'bout why you don't want to be called Bea?" Four asks.

"That's a little personal," I say.

"Fine," Zeke says, "Why don't you ask Coach if we are going to share these with the class. Cause if we aren't, then you can write something personal, cause only coach will be reading it."

"Good idea Zeke," Four says.

"Let's do this," Zeke says.

I stand up, push my chair in, and walk over to Coach Kenneth's desk where he is looking at football plays. "Yes Tris?" he asks looking up at me.

"Well I was wondering if we were going to have to share these with a class, or if you were going to be the only one to read it. Cause what I want to write about is sorta personal," I say.

"Ya Tris," he says, "I will be the only one reading it."

"Okay, thanks Coach," I say.

"No problem Tris," he says.

I make my way back over to my seat, and sit back down.

"What did Coach say Tris?" Zeke asks me as soon as I sit down.

"We don't have to share with the class. He will be the only one to read them," I say.

"Sweet," Zeke says little too loud.

"Let's get to work," Four says, starting to write.

I pick up my pencil and start writing my story about Liam and I in our story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update guys! I'm still alive if anyone was wondering or cared. We still want to know what team you want Coach Kenneth to have played for in the NFL. We are going to pretend he was a super amazing quarterback for a team that you guys choose! Would you like to see Tris's narrative in it's own chapter? Thanks for all the follows and faves! Make sure you review and tell us what you want to see!**

**JerkZero and MyBrokenHeart123 out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Still School (Tris's POV)

**A/N: Back with another chapter! You ready?**

**I didn't make Tris a bad writer we will end up making a chapter of just her essay, but until then, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Sorry for the late update!**

* * *

><p><strong>**Tris's POV**<strong>

I look down at my paper, I have half of it done, and know I WILL be able to finish it tomorrow in class. Seeing that class ends in a minute a put away my paper and pencil. The bell rings and I get up from my seat.

"What class do you have next?" Zeke asks me.

"AP History with Mr. Ennis," I reply.

"Me too!" Zeke exclaims, "I can walk there with you if you would like."

"Sure, thanks," I say.

We walk to Mr. Ennis' room and once we are there Mr. Ennis hands me a book, and tells me where to sit. I sit next to a guy named Al and another guy named Eric sits across from me with Zeke to his right.

"Alright class, I'm sure you have noticed we have a new student, and her name is.." He says looking at me.

"Tris," I say.

"Welcome Tris, I hope you enjoy attending school here." He says, "Okay class, now turn to page 163 in your textbooks."

We take notes on the Revolutionary War, and before I know it class is over. I head to my locker and put my books away. I grab my lunchbox, my mom packed for me, and head to the lunchroom.

I enter the cafeteria and search the room for Emmy or Christina, my eyes spot them in the far right corner of the room. I walk to the table and sit in the seat next to Christina, I look around the table and recognize Al and Emmy, but no one else.

"So," Christina says, "How has your first day at faction high been?"

"Pretty good," I say.

"Well," Emmy says, "Any crushes yet?"

Christina starts giggling and Emmy bumps her. "What's that over there?" Christina asks, referencing the group of Four, Liam, Caleb and Zeke across the room with her eyes. "Looks like someone is sooooo digging you," Christina continues.

"Who, Liam?" I ask.

"No Four. He's so in to you Tris!" Christina says laughing.

Emmy bumps her again. "He's my brother Christina!"

"It's true!" Christina exclaims.

"He's my brother, i'm pretty sure I would know if he was crushing on a girl." Emmy says in response.

"Oh whatever," Christina says sarcastically.

Emmy just rolls her eyes.

We all burst out in laughter. Several people then sit at our table and we stop laughing abruptly. We look around to see Four, Liam, Caleb, and Zeke. Liam sat in the empty seat next to me and I don't attempt to hide my scowl.

Everyone starts talking about the daily gossip and what not. I sit back, out of focus, with Liam sitting next to me.

The next thing I know, lunch is over. I grab my lunchbox and head off to my next class. Strength Training.

"What do you have next?" Christina asks.

"Strength training," I say, which earns me a grin from Emmy.

"I have strength training too!" Emmy exclaims.

"Where exactly is the gym?" I ask.

"I know where it is," Emmy says, "Follow meeeee."

We make our way to the gym and Max does attendance. We lift some weights, then its off to my next class, which is Health. I walk there with Emmy. When we go to sit down, Emmy and I sit next to Christina.

After a gross discussion about STDs, with pictures, the bell rings, and off to next period I go.

I get sat next to Uriah in Spanish 2 with Mr. Dover. After a long talk about ELF and STOP verb conjugation I am off to my last class of the day.

I walk into Mr. Suparman's room and walk up to his desk. He points me over to a seat and I sit down. There is two chairs at every table. I look up at the door to see Four walking in and he's walking straight towards me. As bell rings Four sits down next to me, and Mr. Suparman starts talking.

"We are going to do portraits of the person sitting partnered to you," he says, "You know the drill. Let's get drawing." I

I glance over at Four and see him already sketching in his sketchbook and I start sketching on mine, his blue eyes are the first thing I draw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry sorta a filler chapter. Who's ready for football practice next chapter and her talking to Liam after practice? Any predictions? Leave them in the reviews! Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Making up? (Tris's POV)

**A/N: We're back! Are y'all excited for this chapter! :D Hope y'all enjoy and if you have any ideas review! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>****Tris's POV****<strong>

By the time the bell rings I have finished drawing Four's eyes and the outline of his face.

Mr. Suparman starts talking as everyone packs their stuff up. "Now those sketches are due next class! I suggest you guys get together with your partner tonight, or this weekend." I had almost forgotten it was Friday!

"Tris," Four says, "Do you want to get together?"

"When?" I ask.

"Does Saturday work?" he asks.

"Yeah. Where do you want to meet?" I ask.

"I'll text you my address,or you just call me and we can discuss a time," he says pulling out a sharpie. He slides up my sweatshirt sleeve and writes the digits on my arm. He puts the sharpie back into his pocket, and smiles at me.

"Thanks," I mutter. What's mom, dad and Caleb going to say when they see the digits on my arm. I slide my sleeve back over the digits, so no one else can see them.

I finish grabbing all my stuff. The school day is finally over and it's time for football practice. I have been dreading this all day, I have to face Liam. I grab my backpack from my locker and head out to the football field. I find Emmy already sitting up in the bleachers and I make my way over to her. Just as I am about to ascend the steps to Emmy's spot, I hear someone call my name. I turn to see Liam, already dressed in his practice gear. Might as well get this over with. I set my bag down and walk towards him.

"What," I say irritated.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" He asks.

"Im fine right here thanks," I say.

"Well, I'm not so, let's go," he firmly states.

"We talk right here, or we don't talk," I say crossing my arms.

"C'mon Bea," he says pleadingly.

"Don't call me Bea." I say.

"Why not? You used to love when I called you Bea." He says.

"Yeah, well things have changed. What do you want to tell me?" I say.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that i'm sorry, and I don't know what I was thinking I just, I don't know what got into me. I love you Bea, it won't happen again I promise. I never meant to hurt you." He says quietly.

I'm at a loss for words, so I don't say anything.

He looks at me, "I was hoping that you could maybe forgive me, and be my girlfriend again?"

"I don't know Liam, I don't know." Is all I say.

"Just give me another chance," He pleads.

I sigh "Okay."

He smiles and gives me a hug.

He pulls away from the hug and kisses me, like we used to before our fight, and it feels so good, and it feels so right. And in that moment the world around us disappears.

We pull apart from our kiss and I walk up the bleachers and sit next to Emmy.

I hope I don't regret this.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey, what took you so long?" She asks.

"I had to talk to someone," I say.

"Oh, well practice started already."

"Oh, okay, how much have I missed?" I ask.

"Not a whole lot, just stretching, they're starting to run some plays now," Emmy says looking towards the field.

Emmy and I watch the team run plays and try to identify the play they are running, to help us learn the plays. Before we know it practice is over. Emmy and I say our goodbyes and I head to Caleb's car to wait for him.

I see Four walking out of the locker, room, Emmy in tow. Four yells "Call me!" and I smile. I give him a thumbs up and turn to face Caleb's Hummer and notice Liam is standing next to it waiting. Liam just heard Four tell me to call him. We just made up. This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffie! Sorry for the short chapter but, we'll post another chapter soon. If you have any ideas or comments please review and let us know what you think about Liam and Tris getting back together! :D Reviews help us write more and we love to hear your ideas! Thanks for reading and we hope you like it so far!**


End file.
